Crysis 2 multiplayer
Crysis 2 features a more advanced multiplayer than any of the previous games of the series. This includes a new XP system, Class Customization, 6 Game Modes with variants and Support bonuses. There are 12 maps set in New York City, 256 unique dog tags to collect, 519 Skill Assessments, 23 upgradeable suit modules, 50 ranks to obtain and you can "reboot" the Nanosuit back to level 1 up to five times. Up to 16 players can be playing in a match at one time. An entire studio is working on Crysis 2 multiplayer on its own. Crytek UK were in charge of the development of the game's multiplayer component. Teams are broken down into equal numbers and placed into teams, Marines & C.E.L.L. The Marines are announced by Colonel Barclay, while the C.E.L.L are announced by Tara Strickland. As of May 31 2014, the multiplayer modes in Crysis and Crysis 2 for PC are no longer playable as a result of GameSpy Technology shutting down all their hosting services. The multiplayer mode in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Crysis 2 remain playable.Cry_Tom on 11 Apr 2014, 14:17 at the Crysis Forums: https://web.archive.org/web/20171114201548/http://www.crysis.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=21&t=69126 Experience After completing a match, you gain XP. XP serves to both track your progress and unlock new and enhanced weapons and modules. The XP you gain is a combination of your match score, match bonus, and XP earned during that match by fighting other players and completing various in-game objectives. You begin as Cadet I, and as you earn XP, you gain rank. You earn XP differently, based on the game mode, and focusing on killing the other team is not necessarily the best way to gain rank. Focus on completing game objectives, as well as killing the other team, for best results. In addition to XP gained from matches, you can earn Power XP, Armor XP, and Stealth XP based on how you used your Nanosuit in completing a battle. Actively using your weapons and getting kills in matches also raises the level of those weapons as you meet and exceed certain milestones.﻿ If your experience earned from power, armor, and stealth get high enough, you will rise a level. Each time you get a level, you can get another suit module unlock. If any of these categories get to level six, you unlock additional options of modules. Maps *City Hall *Downed Bird *Evac Zone *Impact *Liberty Island *Lighthouse *Parking Deck *Pier 17 *Sanctuary *Skyline *Terminal *Wall Street *Statue Crytek's video Crysis 2 - Multiplayer Maps - Flythrough (HD) features a flythrough of all the above maps, excluding Statue and Evac Zone, possibly because they are both variations of other maps. DLC Maps Retaliation *Park Avenue *Transit *Shipyard *Compound Trailer: Youtube. Decimation *5th Avenue *Chasm *Plaza *Prism *Apartments Trailer: Youtube. Support bonuses Support bonuses are map specific support bonuses granted for collecting a right amount of dog tags without dying. To pick up a dog tag, simply kill an enemy and he will drop his dog tag. This adds another aspect to the game since "campers" will not be rewarded with support bonuses if they do not venture out to retrieve their dog tags. (However, there is a nanosuit module called retriever that allows the player to automatically pick up dog tag when he kills an enemy). Collected dog tags do not carry over if you die, however it has been noted that if you die after killing an enemy and you did not collect their dog tag, that it will still be there to pick up. If the player has already been rewarded with a support bonus but he got killed before using it, he has the support bonus after respawning. vid@PERK_ALIENGUNSHIP_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Ceph Gunship Strike vid@PERK_ECM_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Maximum Radar vid@PERK_MICROWAVEBEAM_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Orbital Strike vid@PERK_TEAMSUPERRADAR_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|MAXIMUM RADAR Maximum Radar * (3 Dog Tags) Highlight enemies on the radar. Nanosuit Jammer * (5 Dog Tags) Deploy a Nanosuit disruption capsule. Orbital Strike * (5 Dog Tags) Unleash a devastating orbital beam attack for a number of seconds. Radar Jammer * (5 Dog Tags) Scramble the radar of all enemies. Ceph Airstrike * (7 Dog Tags) Summon a Ceph gunship to bombard enemies. Maximum Nanosuit * (7 Dog Tags) Overcharge your Nanosuit armor. Suit Modules Suit modules allow you to increase or enhance specific aspects of your Nanosuit while competing online. You may select one module from each of the three types of modules: Armor, Stealth, and Power. Picking appropriate modules for your loadout and gametype can spell the difference between life and death on the field of battle. The more you use a suit mode the more XP, modules, and powers you gain. Suit modules can also be upgraded through three levels, unlocking new abilities. Power Modules * Side Pack Vid@PERK DOGTAG NAMEmp 40534656-new.gif|Retriever being used in multiplayer. Vid@PERK MAXIMUMFOCUS NAMEmp 40534656-new.gif|Aim enhance being used in multiplayer. Vid@PERK MOBILITY NAMEmp 40534656-new.gif|Mobility Enhance being used in multiplayer. Vid@PERK GUNSLINGER NAMEmp 40534656-new.gif|Point Fire Enhance being used in multiplayer. Vid@PERK CONCENTRATEDFIRE NAMEmp 40534656-new.gif|Rapid Fire being used in multiplayer. Vid@PERK HEAVYARMS NAMEmp 40534656-new.gif|Loadout Pro being used in multiplayer. Vid@PERK WEAPONSTRAINING NAMEmp 40534656-new.gif|Weapon Pro being used in multiplayer. Vid@PERK SIDEPACK NAMEmp 40534656-new.gif|Side Pack being used in multiplayer. ## Allows an additional magazine of ammunition to be carried ## Allows an additional grenade or explosive to be carried ## Allows additional attachment ammunition to be carried * Weapon Pro ## Faster weapon reloading ## Faster aiming down sights ## Faster switching between weapons * Aim Enhance ## Reduces weapon recoil when aiming down sights ## Reduces aim shake from explosions ## Increases mobility when aiming down sights * Loadout Pro ## Allows an additional primary weapon to be carried in place of a secondary ## Removes the weight penalty from weapon attachments ## Increases mobility speed when carrying heavy weapons * Rapid Fire ## Faster fire rate on primary weapons ## Faster fire rate on secondary weapons ## Faster fire rate on mounted weapons * Point Fire Enhance ## Reduces the spread of primary weapons fire when shooting from the hip ## Reduces the spread of secondary weapons fire when shooting from the hip ## Reduces the spread of mounted weapons fire when shooting from the hip * Mobility Enhance ## Reduced energy drain from sprinting and jumping ## Increases ledge grab speed ## Faster firing after sprinting * Retriever ## Automatically collect Dog Tags from killed enemies ## Support bonuses require one less Dog Tag to activate ## Support bonuses remain active for longer Stealth Modules * Stealth Enhance vid@PERK_CLOAKAWARENESS_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Cloak Tracker being used in multiplayer. vid@PERK_ENHANCEDVISOR_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Visor Enhance being used in multiplayer. vid@PERK_PHANTOM_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Stealth Enhance being used in multiplayer. vid@PERK_RADARJAMMER_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Blind Spot being used in multiplayer. vid@PERK_SILENTFEET_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Covert Ops being used in multiplayer. vid@PERK_TEAMRADARJAMMER_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Jammer being used in multiplayer. vid@PERK_TRACKER_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Tracker being used in multiplayer. ## Faster transition in and out of Stealth mode ## No shadow cast in Stealth mode ## Reduces energy drain in Stealth mode * Covert Ops ## Reduces the sound of footsteps ## Provides protection from the Ceph Gunship bonus ## Enemy footsteps are louder within range * Cloak Tracker ## Identifies when nearby enemies enter Stealth mode ## Increase the visibility of cloaked enemies ## Maximum visibility of cloaked enemies * Jammer ## Scrambles the radar of enemies within range ## Provides protection against enemy Radar Jammer attacks ## Scrambles the Radar of enemies within an increased range * Blind Spot ## Provides protection from enemy Maximum Radar bonus ## Provides protection from enemy tagging ## Become less visible to enemies in Nano Vision. * Tracker ## Highlights the footsteps of nearby enemies ## Highlights enemy routes with direction ## Highlights enemies routes with increased frequency * Visor Enhance ## Highlights enemies through weapon scopes ## Provides protection against flash bang grenades ## Reduces energy cost of Nano Vision Armor Modules * Air Stomp vid@PERK_ARMOREFFICIENCY_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Armor Enhance being used in multiplayer. vid@PERK_DETONATIONDELAY_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Detonation Delay being used in multiplayer. vid@PERK_ENERGYLEECH_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|? being used in multiplayer. vid@PERK_PROXIMITYALARM_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Proximity Alarm being used in multiplayer. vid@PERK_REGEN_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Nano Recharge being used in multiplayer. vid@PERK_STAMP_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|The Famous Air Stomp being used in multiplayer. vid@PERK_THREATDETECTOR_NAMEmp_40534656-new.gif|Threat Tracer being used in multiplayer. ## Perform a powerful downward attack when in the air. ## No damage suffered from falling long distances ## Faster recovery after Air Stomp attacks * Threat Tracer ## Highlights incoming bullet paths ## Highlights incoming grenades ## Highlights nearby explosives * Proximity Alarm ## Automatic audio warning when an enemy is nearby ## Increased audio warning frequency when an enemy is nearby ## Maximum audio warning frequency when an enemy is nearby * Armor Enhance ## Reduces drain speed of energy in Armor mode ## Increases movement speed in Armor mode ## Protects against the Nanosuit Jammer bonus * Nano Recharge ## Faster health recharge ## Faster suit energy recharge ## Shorter delay before health starts recharging * Detonation Delay ## Delays the detonation of nearby enemy grenades ## Delays the detonation of enemy explosives ## Provides an automatic defense against missile attacks * Energy Transfer ## Restores Nanosuit energy with each kill ## Restores additional Nanosuit energy with each kill ## Restores full Nanosuit energy with each kill Multiplayer Weapons Weapon Focus - All Crysis 2 Weapons Submachine Guns *Feline *K-Volt Assault Rifles *SCAR *Grendel *SCARAB *FY71 (only with decimation map pack installed) Sniper Rifles *DSG-1 *M2014 Gauss Shotguns *Jackal *Marshall Heavy *Mk.60 MOD 0 *L-TAG *X-43 MIKE Secondaries *M12 Nova *Hammer *AY69 *Majestic Explosives *M17 Frag Grenade *M34 Flash Bang *JAW *C4 *Smoke Grenade (only with decimation map pack installed) Other *Knife (only used with stealth kills) *Fists (only used in standard melee) *HMG Game Types Assault *Nanosuit operatives must download data from terminals defended by black ops soldiers. This is a single life mode with no ability to respawn. Nanosuit operatives are given pistols, and non-suited operatives are given SCARAB's, Feline's and SCAR's. Capture the Relay *Capture the enemies relay and return it to your base to score. The team with the highest number of captures wins. Crash Site *Capture the energy from downed alien pods while preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. Extraction *Extract Nanosuit-enhancing alien bio-ticks from defended locations. Capture all of the ticks to win. Instant Action *This is a basic non-team deathmatch.You must kill enemies to score points. Team Instant Action *This is a basic team-based deathmatch. You must kill enemies to score points, and the first team to reach the score limit wins. Crysis 2 Multiplayer Ranks *Level 1 Cadet I *Level 2 Cadet II *Level 3 Cadet III *Level 4 Recruit I *Level 5 Recruit II *Level 6 Recruit III *Level 7 Private I *Level 8 Private II *Level 9 Private III *Level 10 Trooper I *Level 11 Trooper II *Level 12 Trooper III *Level 13 Private First Class I *Level 14 Private First Class II *Level 15 Private First Class III *Level 16 Specialist I *Level 17 Specialist II *Level 18 Specialist III *Level 19 Ranger I *Level 20 Ranger II *Level 21 Ranger III *Level 22 Guard I *Level 23 Guard II *Level 24 Guard III *Level 25 Operative I *Level 26 Operative II *Level 27 Operative III *Level 28 Corporal I *Level 29 Corporal II *Level 30 Corporal III *Level 31 Sergeant I *Level 32 Sergeant II *Level 33 Sergeant III *Level 34 Veteran I *Level 35 Veteran II *Level 36 Veteran III *Level 37 Major I *Level 38 Major II *Level 39 Major III *Level 40 Enforcer I *Level 41 Enforcer II *Level 42 Enforcer III *Level 43 Colonel I *Level 44 Colonel II *Level 45 Colonel III *Level 46 General I *Level 47 General II *Level 48 General III *Level 49 Group Commander *Level 50 Force Commander Category:Ranks Category:Crysis 2 Category:Trivia